Uryū Ishida
| obrazek = Uryu (after timeskip).png|Nowy wygląd O342 Profilowe Uryu Ishidy.png|Stary wygląd | rasa = Człowiek (Quincy) | urodziny = 6 listopada''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 66 | wiek = 16-17 27 (epilog) | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 171 cm (przedtem)Bleach Official Character Book MASKED 177 cmManga Bleach; Tom 51 kartoteka postaci | waga = 55 kg (przedtem) 57 kg | grupa krwi = AB | przynależność = Główny Szpital Karakura | poprzednia przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | atrybut = „'A'” - „'Antithesis'”Manga Bleach; Rozdział 679, strona 8 | zawód = Lekarz | poprzedni zawód = Licealista, przewodniczący Samorządu Uczniowskiego, Sternritter | bazy operacyjne = Dom Ishidy, Kitakawase, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi, Silbern | krewni = Ryūken Ishida (ojciec) Kanae Katagiri (matka, martwa) Sōken Ishida (dziadek, martwy) Matka Ryūkena (babcia, martwa) | edukacja = Wyższa szkoła średnia | podstawowe umiejętności = Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały Antithesis | debiut w mandze = Tom 4, Rozdział 29Weekly Shōnen Jump wywiad; numer 42 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 11 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Noriaki Sugiyama Takako Honda (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Derek Stephen Prince | hiszpański głos = Óscar Muñoz (Hiszpania) Víctor Ugarte (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest Quincym mieszkającym w Karakurze. Był uczniem Liceum Karakura i chodził do tej samej samej klasy co Ichigo Kurosaki. Jest członkiem Wandenreich i jest oznaczony literą „'A'” - „'Antithesis'”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 16 Należy do |shatozusutaferu|po niemiecku „''Oddział Ochronny''”, a japońsku „''Elitarna/Cesarska Straż''”}}Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strony 6-7 Yhwacha, ponadto jest jego następcą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 16 Wygląd Ishida ma czarne włosy, zawsze gładko zaczesane. Nosi okulary, jest szczupły. Do szkoły nosi zwykły mundurek (tyle że bez marynarki). Na co dzień ubiera się w zwykłe spodnie i białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem. Jako Quincy przyodziewa biały strój z niebieskim, pięcioramiennym znakiem na plecach (niem. Quiny Zeichen; pol. Znak Quincy), całość uzupełniając pelerynką "ala magical girls", jak określił to Ichigo (zawsze nosi przy sobie zapasową, by w razie czego zachować "image"). Nigdy nie rozstaje się z Krzyżem Quincy, który nosi na prawym nadgarstku jak bransoletkę. left|thumb|190px|Nowy uniform Ishidy 17 miesięcy po tym, jak Ichigo stracił swoje moce widać, że wygląd Ishidy nieco się zmienił. Nosi nadal mundurek ucznia, wraz z marynarką (zimowy mundurek). Jego włosy są zaczesane na prawą stronę, a z lewej zebrane za uchem. Nadal nosi okulary i Krzyż Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 425, strony 21 Po przystąpieniu do Wandenreich, Ishida nosi biały, dwurzędowy płaszcz pod spodem, z długą białą peleryną. Płaszcz jest przymocowany trzema przyciskami, ozdobionymi znakiem Quincy po obu stronach i białym pasem ze srebrną klamrą wokół talii. Jego ramiona są złączone z jego szyją, a wewnątrz kołnierza znajduje się prostokątny sigil po każdej stronie. Ishida nosi również pin w kształcie gwiazdy, skrzydeł i aureolą na jego prawej piersi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strona 16 Osobowość Uryū jest zazwyczaj cichy i preferuje samotność. Stara się zachowywać zimną krew w stresujących sytuacjach. Jest członkiem klubu rzemiosła w liceum i specjalizuje się w szyciu. Kiedy szyje coś, zawsze dodaje nieoczekiwane wzory czy dodatki. Dla przykładu, szyjąc nowe ubrania dla przyjaciół czerwony pas na koszulce Sado zastąpił krzyżem, a zamiast trzech kropek ozdobił bluzkę Orihime plisowaną koronką i dwoma kwiatami. Z kolei, zszywając Kona, przyozdobił tył jego głowy krzyżem Quincy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 63 Uryū ma niskie ciśnienie krwi i nienawidzi odkładania spraw na później.Bleach Official Character Book Souls Pozostałe rzeczy, których nienawidzi są nieco dziwne, np. przyciski (pomimo bycia ekspertem szycia) i słowo "przypadkowy". Jego ulubioną potrawą jest domowe miso makrelowe. Lubi program telewizyjny Dona Kanonjiego "Bura-Rei" tak bardzo, że był obecny podczas transmisji na żywo w Karakurze.Wywiad Weekly Shōnen Jump; Kwestia 42 Lubi nosić białą pelerynę, którą uważa za niezwykle gustowną. Pomimo tego, że utrudnia mu poruszanie się, ma w zapasie kilka sztuk. Ma tendencję do mówienie dramatycznych rzeczy. Uryū niekiedy okazuje się naiwny. Widać to w omake, kiedy zostaje nabrany, że jego broń, Ginrei Kōjaku, zmaterializował się i chce z nim rozmawiać. Ishida zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 250, omake Uryū posługuje się moralną etyką zwaną "dumą Quincy" i ma silne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Okazał się również bardzo rycerski, kiedy stwierdził, że wymierzy sprawiedliwość Renjiemu, który źle potraktował Rukię podczas sprowadzania jej ze Świata Żywych oraz bronił Orihime w Soul Society. Ma tendencję do nie zadawania śmiertelnego ciosu przeciwnikowi, jeśli może bez tego wygrać. Po prostu obezwładnia przeciwnika lub sprawia, że ten straci swoje moce. Podobnie jak jego dziadek, Uryū jest leworęczny, a mimo to jest doskonałym łucznikiem. Historia Gdy miał około 9 lat, na skutek Auswählen zmarła jego matka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 4-8 Chłopiec podejrzał ojca podczas przeprowadzania jej sekcji zwłok i wtedy porzucił myśli o karierze medycznej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 659, strony 7-9 left|thumb|190px|Mały Ishida z dziadkiem W dzieciństwie czas spędzał głównie z dziadkiem na wspólnych treningach. Jego ojciec był dla niego zimny i nieprzystępny oraz nie pochwalał tego, że chłopiec przebywa tak dużo z Sōkenem. Ich wspólną fascynację dziedzictwem Quincy nazywał głupotą, samemu odcinając się przed synem od swoich korzeni i twierdząc, że poświęcenie się byciu Quincy nie jest dobrym sposobem na życie. Podczas jednego z treningów, dwójka Quincy została zaatakowana przez Hollowy. Sōken walczył samotnie i zginął, nie doczekawszy się pomocy od Shinigami, którzy przybyli za późno. Obserwujący wszystko z ukrycia Uryū znienawidził Shinigami i zaprzysiągł pomścić śmierć dziadka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 46, strona 12 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Ishida pojawia się przed Rukią i Ichigo Ishida bierze udział w transmisji na żywo w programie telewizyjnym Dona Kanonjiego w Karakurze. Kiedy Kanonji zamierza przebić klatkę Plusa, przez co jego proces Hollowfikacji zostanie przyspieszony, Uryū zamierza interweniować, jednak Ichigo robi to szybciej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 29, strony 5-6 Później widzimy go podczas spaceru, gdy spotyka Ichigo w formie Shinigami,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 33, strony 18-19 który oczyszcza Plusa poprzez Pogrzeb Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strony 1-4 Następnie widziany jest w szkole, gdy Rukia ciągnie za sobą Kurosakiego, w celu pokonania Hollowa, jednak Ishida dociera tam szybciej i zabija Hollowa, po czym widać, jak Kuchiki i Ichigo kłócą się o to, że Rukia wprowadziła go w błąd. Podchodzi do nich i stwierdza, że jest tutaj Hollow, po czym Kuchiki dostaje powiadomienie i potwierdza jego słowa. Mówi, że Ichigo nie powinien nazywać się Shinigami, po czym pokazuje łuk i uśmierca potwora. Kurosaki pyta go kim jest, ten odpowiada, że nazywa się Ishida Uryū - Quincy, i nienawidzi Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strony 13-21 Ichigo jest zaskoczony taką deklaracją i jego zdziwienie się pogłębia, kiedy Ishida stwierdza, że nienawidzi także Kurosakiego, bo ten jest Shnigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strony 2-3 thumb|left|190px|Ishida z łatwością naprawia lalkę Michiru Później widzimy go w klasie, gdy Michiru Ogawa prosi o zszycie lalki, co ten robi z łatwością i precyzją, po czym oddaje naprawioną zabawkę. Gdy wraca do domu, widzi, że za nim idzie Ichigo. Szydzi z Kurosakiego, że nie jest nawet w stanie ukryć swojego Reiatsu oraz nie potrafi wykryć go u innych. Mówi mu, że zna go, od kiedy chodzi do szkoły, wie kiedy zyskał moce Shinigami, a nawet wie o prawdziwej tożsamości Rukii. thumb|right|190px|Ishida pokazuje Kurosakiemu Reiraku Uryū następnie pokazuje mu wstęgi, zwane Reiraku i tłumaczy, że te sznury są zmaterializowanym odzwierciedleniem dusz. Następnie chwyta jedną z nich i informuje, że wstęga Shinigami jest czerwona. Przedstawia się ponownie jako Quincy i dodaje, że potrafi zabijać Hollowy. Następnie wyzywa go na pojedynek, by pokazać Kurosakiemu różnicę w ich sile.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strona 12 Ichigo sądzi, że taka rywalizacja jest głupia, podobnie jak nieumotywowana niechęć do Shinigami. Czarnowłosy prowokuje Kurosakiego mówiąc, że jest tylko Przedstawicielem Shinigami i nie może nawet kiwnąć palcem bez pozwolenia Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 36, strony 9-11 Ichigo zamienia się w Shinigami, po czym mówi Konowi, aby wszedł w jego ciało i go pilnował. Kurosaki pyta o reguły walki. Ishida tłumaczy, że zwabi przynętą Hollowy, po czym będą mieli za zadanie je zabić. Kto w ciągu 20 godzin zabije najwięcej, wygrywa. Jednak Kurosaki protestuje i mówi mu, że w ten sposób Ishida naraża postronnych na niebezpieczeństwo. W odpowiedzi słyszy, że dbanie o innych jest istotne i Ichigo powinien być pewien, że Quincy zabije wszystkie Hollowy, zanim staną się zagrożeniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 36, strony 14-19 Pierwszy z Hollowów zostaje zabity przez Ishidę natychmiast po pojawieniu się na niebie nad Karakurą. Zdenerwowany Ichigo chwyta czarnowłosego i każe mu przywrócić miasto do poprzedniego stanu. Uryū mówi, że jest już za późno i zamiast narzekać powinien zabić jak najwięcej Hollowów. Stwierdza też, że Hollowy mają tendencje do pożerania dusz z wyższym ciśnieniem duchowym, niż u normalnego człowieka, dlatego jego rodzinie może się coś stać. Kurosaki szybko biegnie w stronę swojego domu, nie słuchając dalszych wyjaśnień Ishidy. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 37, strony 3-8 Następnie Uryū, zajmuje wysoko położoną pozycję na moście i urządza polowanie, doliczając się jedenastu zabitych przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 37, strony 18-19 Po pewnym czasie zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego strzały robią się coraz słabsze, a liczba Hollowów się nie zmniejsza. Ignoruje to i obiecuje w myślach swojemu mentorowi, że pomści go bez względu na wszystko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 44, strony 9-12 thumb|left|190px|Kon informuje resztę o dziwnych zaburzeniach na niebie Ishida napotyka Rukię i Kona, chwilę wcześniej walczących ze słabszym Hollowem. Chłopak stwierdza, że ich obecna lokacja jest względnie bezpieczna, co skłania Kona do pytania, czy to przez niego miasto jest zagrożone. Uryū przyznaje, iż to on sprowokował walkę i obiecuje, że żadna istota w tym mieście nie ucierpi, nawet jeśli Ichigo umrze. Nagle pojawia się kolejny Hollow. Uryū ładuje strzałę, jednak przybywa Kurosaki i szybciej go zabija.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 44, strony 16-21 Ichigo zaczyna kłócić się z Konem, a Ishida przygląda się im, ale w końcu traci cierpliwość i wystrzeliwuje w stronę Kursakiego strzałę, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Shinigami blokuje atak i stwierdza, że walka jest toczona między nim a Uryū i ilość zabitych Hollowów nie ma znaczenia. Przed odpowiedzią Ishidy, Kon spostrzega dziwne zaburzenia duchowe na niebie. Uryū zauważa, że wszystkie dotychczasowe Hollowy, które nie zostały jeszcze zabite, kierują się w stronę tej dziury. Zaczyna strzelać w ich stronę i krzyczy, że ostatni Quincy będzie ich przeciwnikiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 45, strony 6-18 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo próbuje przekonać Ishidę, aby walczył razem z nim Ichigo dowiaduje się o upadku Quincy i ich wytępieniu przez Shinigami. Biegnie w stronę Ishidy i zabija kilka Hollowów wokół niego. Mówi mu, że nie dba o to, co miało miejsce w przeszłości i nie wie, czy Shinigami, czy też Quincy mieli rację. Wyraża swoją frustrację z powodu przekonań Uryū, jednak zanim kończy, jego wypowiedź zostaje przerwana przez Ishidę. Quincy stwierdza, że jego zdaniem w tamtym sporze to Shinigami mieli rację, ale jego odczucia zmieniła śmierć senseia na jego oczach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 46, strony 1-10 Mówi Kurosakiemu, że jego dziadek chciał przekonać Shinigami do współpracy z Quincy. Umarł po walce z Hollowami, ponieważ było ich za dużo, aby dał sobie z nimi radę. Shinigami byli w jego pobliżu, jednak mu nie pomogli. Mówi, że musi pokazać potęgę i dumę Quincy. Ichigo wskazuje, że życzeniem jego dziadka była współpraca pomiędzy Quincy i Shinigami, po czym pyta Ishidę, czy chce spełnić jego prośbę właśnie teraz. Kurosaki kończy stwierdzeniem, że walka do siebie plecami jest najlepszym wyjściem przy takiej liczbie przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 46, strony 11-19 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Ishida razem walczą z Hollowami Gdy Ishida nazywa głupim pomysł Ichigo, pomarańczowowłosy nie zważając na to atakuje Hollowa, który pojawił się za plecami Quincy. Z kolei Uryū zabija Hollowa za Kurosakim. Podkreśla, że nie współpracuje, ale po prostu musiał temtego zabić, inaczej sam mógłby zginąć. Ichigo stwierdza, że to mu wystarczy i pyta Uryū, czy będzie z nim współpracował. Ten w odpowiedzi zabija kolejnego Hollowa i ustalają obaj, że wyrównają między sobą rachunki po pokonaniu Hollowów. Niespodziewanie skupia ich uwagę poszerzająca się dziura w niebie, z której zaczyna wychodzić Menos Grande. Kiedy zaczynają się sprzeczać na temat sposobu dalszego postępowania, na miejscu pojawiają się Kisuke Urahara, Ururu Tsumugiya, Tessai Tsukabishi oraz Jinta Hanakari.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 47, strony 2-19 Ishida usiłuje wymyślić plan działania, ale Ichigo mówi mu, że nie ma lepszego sposobu na tak wielkiego potwora, jak zwyczajnie zaatakować go i zadawać obrażenia tak długo, dopóki nie odniesie to skutku. Kurosaki natychmiast rzuca się w kierunku Menosa, nie zważając na Uryū, próbującego go powstrzymać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 48, strony 10-14 Ishida strzela w szyję Menosa, jednak nie przynosi to efektów, po czym stwierdza, że swoimi strzałami nie zdziała zbyt wiele. Następnie sprawdza stan Kurosakiego i pyta, jaki był jego plan, kiedy rzucił się lekkomyślnie na Menosa. Słyszy w odpowiedzi, że Ichigo miał zamiar pociąć go na kawałki, poczynając od stóp, aż dotarłby do głowy i przeciął jego maskę. Uryū jest zszokowany jego głupim sposobem myślenia. Przypadkowo dotyka Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 48, strony 16-19 Zauważa, że moc Kurosakiego płynie do jego broni zwiększając wielkość łuku. Mimo dość różniącego się sposobu walki Quincy i Shinigami, Ishida wpada na pomysł, aby wykorzystać wyciekającą energię Kurosakiego. Ichigo jest wstrząśnięty rozmiarem łuku i pyta czarnowłosego chłopaka, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Ten odpowiada mu, że ma plan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strony 1-4 thumb|right|190px|Ishida i Ichigo łączą siły w celu pokonania Menos Grande Ishida mówi Ichigo, by uwolnił jak najwięcej Reiatsu, aby jego strzała była na tyle silna, by pokonać Menosa. Kurosaki twierdzi, że nigdy nie kontrolował przepływu energii duchowej oraz że prawdopodobnie cały czas sięga do maksimum mocy. Kiedy Menos przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia Cero, Ishida nakazuje Ichigo, aby jak najszybciej przystawił swój miecz do jego łuku. Jest zadziwiony, kiedy Kurosaki biegnie w stronę Hollowa. Kiedy Menos strzela Cero, okazuje się, że Ichigo jest odporny na ten atak, w rezultacie rani Menosa. Wraca on do swojego świata, a zadowolony z siebie Kurosaki pyta Uryū, kiedy mu podziękuje za pomoc, ale po kilku krokach upada na ziemię. Ishida zauważa, że przez Zanpakutō przepływa nieokiełznana siła, a jej niekontrolowane przez Kurosakiego uwolnienie powoduje ponowne powiększenie się łuku Quincy. Uryū decyduje się ustabilizować energię duchową Kurosakiego, by zapobiec eksplozji mocy. Wystrzeliwuje w niebo strzały, uwalniając nadmiar Reiatsu, samemu się przy tym raniąc. Jego ręka zaczyna krwawić, a Ichigo mówi mu, by odpuścił, bo może stracić rękę. Ishida odpowiada, że musi się upewnić, iż Shinigami przeżyje, by móc go pokonać później. W myślach Uryū przeprasza swojego mistrza za niezrozumienie jego przesłania i prosi go o przebaczenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 50, strony 1-17 thumb|left|190px|Uryū rozmawia z Rukią, wracając z zakupów Kiedy wraca do szkoły, w wyniku swoich obrażeń przyciąga uwagę uczniów. Później Ichigo zaprasza go, aby dołączył do niego i jego przyjaciół podczas lunchu. Początkowo odmawia, ale zmienia zdanie po tym, jak Keigo Asano go namawia. Atmosfera robi się bardzo napięta i trochę niezręczna. Uryū pyta Kurosakiego, czemu go zaprosił, co wywołuje irytację Ichigo i doprowadza między nimi do sprzeczki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 51, strony 1-15 Wieczorem Ishida interweniuje, kiedy Renji Abarai i Byakuya Kuchiki zamierzają zmusić Rukię, by z nimi odeszła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 51, strony 9-19 Chłopak wzbudza ciekawość u Renjiego, który następnie pyta go kim jest. Ten decyduje się przedstawić, aby Abarai wiedział, kto go pokona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 53, strony 1-8 Niestety to Uryū zostaje ciężko zraniony mieczem przez Renjiego, który z kolei mu się przedstawia. Wicekapitan zamierza dobić Ishidę, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 53, strony 19-22 Po powrocie Rukii do Soul Society, Ishida zostaje opatrzony w sklepie Urahary. Uświadamia sobie, że jedynym, który może uratować Kuchiki, jest Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 57, strony 5-6 thumb|right|190px|Orihime wraz z Chadem próbują przekonać Ishidę, aby razem z nimi został trenowany przez Yoruichi Chcąc uratować Rukię, Ishida zamierza dobrze przygotować się na walki z silnymi Shinigami. Wobec tego udaje się w odludne miejsce, znajdujące się przy wodospadzie. Zostaje jednak znaleziony przez Chada, Yoruichi i Orihime. Dowiaduje się, że będą trenowani w ramach podróży do Soul Society. Gdy Inoue pyta go czy chce do nich dołączyć, Ishida chce wiedzieć kto będzie ich trenerem. Jest zszokowany, gdy odpowiada mu czarny kot. Potem uspokaja się i przeprasza za swoją niegrzeczną reakcję na widok gadającego kota, a Yoruichi wybacza mu. Orihime potwierdza, że to nic takiego, po czym ponownie prosi, aby Uryū dołączył do treningu Yoruichi, wierząc, że on też chce uratować Rukię. Ishida jednak odmawia. Inoue zastanawia się dlaczego, przypominając sobie że jej i Chadowi udało się wytropić Reiatsu Uryū jedynie dzięki umiejętnościom Yoruichi. Ishida przeprasza i mówi, że wierzy w zdolności kota, jednak musi trenować w samotności. Następnie wyjaśnia, że nie ma na celu ratowania Rukii, a zwykły trening, ponieważ nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że pokonał go Shinigami. Yoruichi rozumie Ishidę i zabiera Inoue i Yasutorę, by ich szkolić, pozostawiając Ishidę w samotności. Następnie Uryū mruczy pod nosem, przepraszając Orihimę i stwierdza, że jego szkolenie nie może być widziane przez nikogo. Otwiera szare pudełko, w którym znajduje się Rękawica Sanrei, po czym zaczyna swój trening.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 61, strony 3-11 W ciągu tygodnia udaje mu się opanować rękawicę. Przychodzi ostatni do miejsca, gdzie Ichigo wraz z Yoruichi, Chadem i Orihime mają przejść do Soul Society. Po krótkiej sprzeczce między Shinigami a Quincym, Ishida mówi, że chce zobaczyć, jak silny stał się Kurosaki. Ichigo odpowiada po prostu, że jest zadziwiony strojem Uryū, i że zamierza się tak pokazać innym. Następnie Urahara ucisza wszystkich i tłumaczy jak dostać się do Soul Society. Po jego wytłumaczeniach wszyscy wchodzą do bramy zwanej Senkaimon. Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Chad rozdziera pelerynę Ishidy ratując go przed Kōryū W czasie wędrówki, Ishida jest prawie złapany przez Kōtotsu, jednak Sado ratuje go zdzierając jego pelerynę. Dochodzą do końca przejścia i lądują wokół Rukongai. Ishida jest rozczarowany, że już na tym etapie podróży musi użyć swojej zapasowej pelerynki. Po dziwnej reakcji reszty, Ichigo idzie w stronę Seireitei. Zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez jednego ze strażników bramy - Jidanbō Ikkanzakę. thumb|right|190px|Ishida tworzy wąską kulę armatnią Ishida pyta kim jest ten Shinigami, na co Yoruichi odpowiada, że jest to strażnik obejmujący swoje stanowisko ponad 300 lat. Jest zaskoczony tym, że zwykłe machnięcie jego toporkiem tworzy ścianę ziemi, która odgradza Chada i Orihime od walki Jidanbō z Ichigo. Potem kłóci się z Kurosakim oto, czy Ishida ma mu pomóc w walce, jednak Ikkanzaka przerywa im i mówi, że zamierza walczyć z każdym jeden na jeden i gdy skończy z Ichigo, to zacznie walczyć z każdym po kolei. Jest zaskoczony gdy pokonuje strażnika, po czym pozwala wszystkim wejść przez bramę. Jidanbō mówi Ishidzie, że mają bardzo silnego i wspaniałego lidera, ten oburza się i mówi, że Kurosaki nie jest niczyim przywódcą. Pomimo tego, że mogą wejść przez bramę, zostają zatrzymani przez Gina - kapitana 3. Oddziału. Ekipa zastanawia się jak dotrzeć tam w inny sposób. Yoruichi wpada na pomysł, po czym mówi reszcie, że powinni udać się do Kūkaku Shiby. Grupę spotyka Ganju Shiba, który zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo. Jednak po tym, jak Ganju dowiaduje się, która jest godzina, szybko ucieka. Uryū próbuje rozładować frustrację Kurosakiego i uspokaja go. Następnego dnia widać, jak Ichigo upiera się przy zostaniu w tej części Rukongai, aż nie pojawi się Ganju i nie wyrówna z nim porachunków, jednak zostaje przywrócony do porządku, po tym, że przyszedł tu aby uratować Rukię, a nie walczyć z gangami. Gdy docierają do domu Kūkaku, są zadziwieni jego architekturą. Później są jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni faktem, że jest to kobieta. Kūkaku ujawnia swoje zdolności do fajerwerków i wyjaśnia, że zostaną wystrzeleni do Gotei 13 za pomocą duchowej armaty. Wysyła całą grupę do sali szkoleniowej, gdzie będą musieli się nauczyć stworzyć kulę armatnią, która opiera się w większości na Kidō. Wszystkim dość szybko udaje się je utworzyć, kula armatnia Ishidy jest w kształcie wąskiej powłoki. Potem widzimy wszystkich jak przygotowują się do wystrzelenia. Udaje im się przebić przez barierę, ale zostają rozdzieleni przez dekoncentrację Ganju, ponieważ Ichigo go lekko rozpraszał. Uryū zostaje oddzielony od Sado i Inoue, jednak Chad go łapie i wyrzuca w stronę Orihime, przez co Yasutora zostaje sam. Inoue łagodzi upadek poprzez Santen Kesshun. thumb|190px|left|Ishida celuje w Jirōbō Uryū i Orihime decydują się na ochronę na dachu. Gdy widzą Kenpachi Zarakiego chowają się na szczycie budynku. Kiedy odchodzi, rozmawiają o tym, gdzie iść dalej. Następnie znienacka atakuje Inoue Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, prawie ją zabijając. Śmiercionośny atak Ikkanzaki zatrzymuje Ishida. Po dość krótkiej walce zostaje pokonany serią zwykłych duchowych strzał. Uryū trafia w punkty, które nie pozbawiają życia, a wyższej energii duchowej, co oznacza, że Jirōbō nie będzie już Shinigami, a jego moc zmalała do poziomu mieszkańca Rukongai. Następnie Orihime wpada na pomysł kradzieży kimono Bogów śmierci, dzięki czemu swobodnie będą się poruszać po Gotei 13. Ishida tylko patrzy z podziwem, jak Inoue nokautuje kilku Shinigami. W poszukiwaniu Ichigo spotykają pijanego Makizō Aramakiiego z 11. Oddziału. Następnie pyta z jakiego Oddziału pochodzą. Staje się podejrzliwy, gdy odpowiadają mu, że z 11., skoro noszą mundury 12., a także nie noszą przy sobie Zanpakutō. Zostaje powalony na ziemię przez członków 12. Oddziału, którzy twierdzą, że powinni sobie pomagać. Podczas sympatycznej rozmowy Orihime z członkami tego Oddziału, Ishida zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie ma sensu, skoro oni sami nie wiedzieli, z której dywizji pochodzą i nie mają przy sobie mieczy. W porę się orientuje i ucieka z Inoue, po czym członkowie zostają wysadzani przez swojego kapitana, który narzeka, że przynęta się nie udała. Z dymu wychodzą bez szwanku Uryū i Orihime, która obroniła siebie i Quinciego swoim Santen Kesshun. thumb|right|190px|Orihime ratuje siebie i Ishidę przed eksplozją Orihime ubolewa nad straszną śmiercią Shinigami, Ishida próbuje ją pocieszyć, a Mayuri jest mocno zainteresowany umiejętnościami Inoue, twierdząc, że nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkał. Uryū następnie przenosi się za kapitana i wymierza w niego strzałę, na co ten odpowiada, że jest szybki jak na Quincy. Mówi także, że jest to bardzo rzadka rasa i nie widział ich od wielu lat, jednak skończył już nad nimi badania, dlatego nie ma do niego żadnego interesu. Ishida jest zdziwiony, po czym pyta kim on jest. Kurotsuchi jest rozczarowany faktem, że Uryū wybrał się do Soul Society, nie studiując najpierw jego członków, po czym podaje swój stopień, imię i nazwisko. Zdając sobie sprawę, że mają do czynienia z kapitanem, Ishida prosi Aramakiego, który wcześniej się przebudził, aby zabrał Orihime z dala od walki. Następnie przy jej proteście, bierze ją na ręce i biegnie jak najdalej. Nie chcąc stracić ciekawego obiektu badań, Mayuri wydłuża swoją rękę, aby zatrzymać Shinigami, jednak Ishida urywa mu ją. thumb|left|190px|Ishida i Nemu zostają trafieni przez Shikai Mayuriego thumb|right|Ishida uwalnia pełną moc Quincy Podczas walki, Mayuri korzysta z własnej wicekapitan, aby trafić Ishidę swoim Shikai, które paraliżuje jego rękę i część ciała Nemu. Uryū jest zdenerwowany, gdy kapitan znęca się nad swoim porucznikiem i jest na nią zły, ponieważ szybciej miała się odsunąć od Quincy. Kurotsuchi następnie mówi, że sam ją stworzył, dlatego nic jej się nie może stać, po czym wyśmiewa jego dumę Quincy, twierdząc, że jest ona przereklamowana. Wspomina swój ostatni obiekt badań Quincy, po czym śmieje się z tego, że cały czas wołał imię swojego ucznia, następnie pokazuje zdjęcie tego obiektu. Okazuje się, że ten królik doświadczalny, do tego dziadek. Ishida cieszy się z faktu, że nie ma tu Orihime, ponieważ nie powinna tego oglądać. Następnie przysięga i zaklina na dumę Quincy, że zabije Mayuriego. Używa Ransōtengai, aby podnieść swoje sparaliżowane ciało, po czym Kurotsuchi zmienia zdanie i chce Uryū na swój obiekt badań. Zdejmuje rękawicę, przez co uwalnia ostateczną moc Quincy. Stwierdza, że jest wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać kapitana. Mayuri używa swojego Bankai, jednak Ishida ładuje strzałę i niszczy jego ostateczną formę miecza, do tego przebija 1/2 ciała kapitana, po czym ten dźga się mieczem i zamienia się w stan ciekły i ucieka. thumb|left|190px|Nemu pomaga Ishidzie z wdzięczności oszczędzenia jej kapitana Ishida zdaje sobie sprawę, że umrze z powodu trucizny Mayuriego. Nemu woła go i mówi, że pod jej insygnią porucznika schowane jest antidotum. Znajduje napój i mówi, aby Kurotsuchi pierwsza wypiła serum. Ta odpowiada, że ma takie samo ciało jak jej "ojciec", dlatego jest odporna na jego truciznę. Uryū pyta ją, czemu mu pomaga, ta odpowiada, że gdyby trafił w głowę Mayuriego, to by umarł, dlatego dziękuje za to, że oszczędził go. Ishida twierdzi, że chciał go zabić, lecz chybił. Uryū nie jest do końca przekonany co do tego antidotum, Nemu mówi mu, że jeśli sądzi że to kolejna trucizna, to ona może pierwsza je wypić. Ishida jednak zaprzecza i wypija butelkę. Następnie idzie poraniony do sanktuarium, gdzie prawdopodobnie jest Rukia. Uświadamia sobie, że jego dziadek miał rację i jego moce na prawdę zanikają. Staje przed nim Kaname Tōsen, kapitan 9. Oddziału. Aktywuje swój Shikai, po czym Ishida traci przytomność. Ishida jest umieszczony w celi, gdzie zostaje leczony przez 4. Oddział. Wraz z nim w pokoju są także Ganju oraz Chad. Po krótkiej kłótni z Shibą, Uryū mówi, że najlepszym planem jest po prostu poczekać na Ichigo i Orihime, aż ich uratują. Do celi wpada znienacka Kenpachi Zaraki, na którego ramieniu siedzi wraz z Yachiru Inoue. Kusajishi następnie mówi, aby wszyscy razem udali się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku, gdzie Kurosaki walczy z Byakuyą. Po tym jak Kuchiki zostaje pokonany, grupa idzie do Ichigo. Później dowiadują się o zdradzie Aizena przez zaklęcie Isane Kotetsu, i że Sōsuke jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Po tym jak Aizen ucieka do Hueco Mundo, paczka Ichigo wraca do domu wraz z Yoruichi. Ponownie przedzierają się przez bramę, po czym wychodzą z niej, znajdując się wysoko nad gruntem. W czasie spadania łapie ich Urahara. Gdy Ishida wysiada przy swoim domu, mówi Kurosakiemu, że przy ich następnym spotkaniu będą wrogami. Bount (tylko anime) Po powrocie z Soul Society zaczyna trenować by znów móc walczyć, jednak przynosi to efekt odwrotny. Mimo utraty mocy jest przydatny gdy znikają Orihime Inoue i Yasutora Sado. Rozwiązuje zagadki Ririn. Kiedy zaczyna się inwazja Bount początkowo jest mało przydatny. Przed Kariyą ratuje go Yoshino Soma. Jest zdruzgotany gdy ta poświęca swoje życie. Podczas następnego treningu otrzymuje od Nemu artefakt bitewny pozwalający mu walczyć mimo utraty własnych mocy. Otwiera Bount przejście do Soul Society, by tam z nimi walczyć. W Seireitei zabija Yoshi. Poznaje Ran'Tao i ratując ją traci swój artefakt. Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Kon powala Ishidę za oszpecenie go Widzimy Ishidę, gdy Ichigo zwraca się do niego o pomoc w sprawie Kona. Nie było ich przez całe wakacje, dlatego pluszak był odłożony na bok, przez co Yuzu lekko go zniszczyła. Gdy kończy swoją robotę, Kon uderza go w twarz i mówi, że jego doskonałość musi być lamerska, skoro zrobił z niego coś takiego. Kurosaki przygląda się im ze spokojem i zauważa, że ma z tyłu głowy wyszyty znak Quincy, jednak postawia mu tego nie mówić. Kon stwierdza, że nawet w tym wyglądzie jego słodkość nie powinna zmaleć. Uryū poprawia wygląd pluszaka, przywracając go do swojego poprzedniego stanu, gdy nie był jeszcze zniszczony. Następnie wychodzi bez słowa z klasy, jednak Ichigo zamierza zadać mu pytanie, choć ostatecznie rezygnuje z niego. Ishida stwierdza, że Kurosaki dziwnie się zachowuje, po czym odchodzi. Pytanie Ichigo miało na celu sprawdzenie, czy Uryū naprawdę stracił swoje moce Quincy. Jego obawy się spełniły. 190px|thumb|left|Menos goni Ishidę Następnie widzimy go, jak ucieka przed Hollowem. Ishida zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z Menosem, ponieważ zwykły Pusty nie potrafiłby otworzyć otworu między wymiarami i nie miałby tak silnej presji duchowej. Pomimo tego, że stracił swoje moce Quincy, nie jest bezradny na ich ataki. Dzięki swojej pozostałości Reiatsu może walczyć. Rzuca dwie ampułki w Pustego, po czym wypowiada inkantację. Dzięki zaklęciu Haizen urywa lewą rękę Menosa. Mówi, że w czasie treningu z Rękawicą Sanrei magazynował swoją energię duchową, dzięki czemu nadal może zadać pewne obrażenia. Jego atak jednak kończy się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ odcięta ręka regeneruje się. Uryū następnie wyciąga linkę zamocowaną na swoim ramieniu i odbija się od dwóch drzew tworząc pętlę. Gdy jest w powietrzu, Menos rozdziela się na pół, pozostawiając tylko swój dół na ziemi. Górna część pojawia się za Ishidą, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że od samego początku to nie były dwie części, tylko 2 Hollowy. Gdy jedna z części wyciąga język w stronę Uryū, zostaje on odcięty przez strzałę. Następnie słyszy głos, który mówi, że to nieładnie z jego strony. Zauważa, że to jego ojciec, po czym ten odpowiada, że choć raz mógłby do niego powiedzieć "tato". Tłumaczy mu, że nie chodzi o powstrzymanie jego natychmiastowej regeneracji, a zabicie go zanim zdąży się zregenerować. Ishida jest zaskoczony faktem, że ojciec posiada moce Quincy, ponieważ od zawsze nimi gardził. Po krótkiej rozmowie atakuje go druga część Menosa, jednak Ryūken także ją niszczy. Mówi mu, że poszedł do Soul Society zanim jego moce się rozwinęły i przyszedł jako bezsilny głupiec. Mówi też, że może przywrócić jego moce Quincy, jednak pod jednym warunkiem - zaprzestanie wszelkich kontaktów z Shinigami. Ten zgadza się później na jego warunki. thumb|190px|right|Ishida zostaje postrzelony przez strzałę Ryūkena w celu odzyskania mocy Jakiś czas później widzimy Ishidę, który jest mocno zmęczony treningiem z ojcem. Zostaje zepchnięty na dość sporą wysokość, po czym leci w dół, jednak udaje mu się zamortyzować upadek zaklęciem Wolke. Następnie Ryūken mówi mu, że jest typm dość ostrożnego faceta, co skłania Ishidę do pytania, czy to oznacza, że jest tchórzem. Następnie ojciec wysyła kilka strzał w jego stronę, jednak ten łatwo ich unika. Ryūken pyta się go, czy tylko na tyle go stać i czy to jest jego limit. Ishida wychodzi z kłębu dymu i mówi w myślach, że jego ojciec ma rację, co do jego limitu. Mówi też, że nie czuje żadnej zmiany wywołanej treningiem i jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to może zostać przez niego zabity. Decyduje się na użycie ostatniej srebrnej ampułki, po czym używa zaklęcia Gritz, unieruchamiając ojca. Ten jednak łatwo niszczy obezwładnienie i celuje kolejną strzałą w syna. Przebija jego klatkę piersiową, przez co Ishida traci przytomność. Zanim jednak zemdleje, Ryūken tłumaczy synowi, że po tym jak jego ciało i umysł dosięgną limitu, jego klatka piersiowa musi zostać przebita przez strzałę na 19 mm od jego serca. To powoduje, że jego moce Quincy odnowią się. Później widzimy go, gdy wraz z Chadem przybywają na miejsce, gdzie Ichigo ma się udać do Hueco Mundo w celu uratowania Orihime. Z początku Kurosaki nie zgadza się na pomoc, jednak Sado atakuje go i pyta, czy to nie wystarczy. Ishida przygląda się im, siedząc na skale ze spokojną twarzą. Yasutora mówi mu, że nie powinien się tak obciążać. Cała trójka wyrusza do Las Noches. Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Ishida z łatwością dogania Aisslingera Po tym jak dowiedział się, że Orihime została porwana, Ishida dołącza do Ichigo i Chada w celu uratowania jej. Warunkiem odzyskania umiejętności Quincy było nie zadawanie się z Shinigami, jednak wykorzystuje lukę w postaci tego, że Kurosaki formalnie nie należy do Soul Society, dzięki czemu nie jest Shinigami, a Przedstawicielem Shinigami, więc dlatego Uryū może mu pomóc w ratowaniu Inoue. Początkowo Ichigo nie zgadza się na to, aby do niego dołączyli, jednak Sado pokazuje mu czego się nauczył i przekonuje go tym. Następnie Urahara otwiera Gargantę, po czym wyruszają do Hueco Mundo. Po wyjściu z przejścia, natychmiast są wykryci przez Aizena, który wysyła Demourę Zodda i Aisslingera Wernarra w ich stronę. Ichigo każe im pozostać z tyłu i patrzeć jak walczy z Arrancarami, jednak oni go nie słuchają. Ishida z łatwością pokonuje Aisslingera i pokazuje swojej grupie nowy łuk. Po ich zwycięstwie, cały pokój i korytarz załamują się, zmuszając ich do wyjścia. Po ucieczce znajdują zamek, w którym przebywa Inoue i zamierzają do niego wyruszyć. W czasie drogi do Las Noches spotykają dziwnego stwora, który należy do małej dziewczynki, która nazywa się Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, towarzyszą jej Dondochakka Birstanne i Pesche Guatiche. Decydują się do nich przyłączyć. Grupa jest zaatakowana przez piasek, który okazuje się być Hollowem o nazwie Runuganga. Jest odporny na ich ataki. Gdy myślą, że to już koniec, zostają uratowani przez Rukię i Renjiego. Potwór jest zamrożony w kręgu lodu, a Rukia krzyczy na Ichigo, czemu na nich nie poczekał w Karakurze. thumb|right|190px|Uryū zaczyna walczyć z Cirucci swoim Seele Schneiderem Wszyscy biegną w stronę pałacu Las Noches. W pewnym miejscu docierają do pomieszczenia, w którym jest pięć korytarzy. W tym momencie grupa postanawia się rozdzielić. Przez pewien czas Ishida biegnie bez celu wraz z Pesche, jednak dochodzi do pomieszczenia. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Cirucci Sanderwicci. Widząc, że Uryū przegrywa z Cirucci, Pesche postanawia mu pomóc, jednak szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko mu zaszkodzi. Pesche nadal denerwuje Ishidę, ten jednak postanawia skończyć tę walkę aktywując Seele Schneider, po czym z łatwością ją pokonuje i postanawia oszczędzić jej życie. thumb|left|190px|Ishida aktywuje Sprenger w celu zabicia Szayela Po pokonaniu Cirucci, Ishida wraz z Pesche idą dalej przez korytarze. Spotykają Renjiego, który walczy z Szayelem - 8 Espadą. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że wygrywa Granz, Renji ma zostać przez niego zabity, jednak wtedy interweniuje Uryū, który atakuje Aporra. Opracowuje plan z Abarai. Renji atakuje Szayela, ten unika ataku, jednak Zabimaru owija ich obydwu, po czym Renji używa Shakkahō, tworząc wielki wybuch i raniąc Szayela. Po tym Ishida używa swojej techniki za pomocą 5 Seele Schneiderów zwaną Sprenger. Granz zostaje poważnie zraniony, jednak wzywa jednego ze swoich Fracción - Luminę i pożera ją, dzięki czemu się regeneruje. Szayelaporro uwalnia swoje Resurrección, po czym tworzy lalki Voodoo, które zwiększają przewagę Espady. Wtedy Pesche i Dondochakka używają swojej techniki, która łączy ich Cero, zwane Cero Sincrético, jednak Szayelaporro niszczy ten atak, dzieląc Cero na dwie części kolorów Cero obydwu Arrancarów. thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro chwyta lalkę Ishidy Po tym, jak ich ostatnia nadzieja znika, przybywa Mayuri wraz z Nemu, którzy przejmują walkę z Szayelem. Mówi, że zna techniki Granza, ponieważ jeszcze w Soul Society w czasie jego walki z Uryū, wszczepił w niego bakterie, które monitorowały całą ich walkę, dzięki czemu zastąpił on swoje organy sztucznymi i jest odporny na jego lalki Voodoo. Renji i Ishida obserwują starcie naukowców, ostateczne zwycięstwo przypada Kurotsuchiemu, który użył "nadludzkiego narkotyku" na Espadzie i przebił go swoim mieczem. Po walce z Szayelem, Mayuri zagląda do laboratorium Espady. Ishida jest przerażony, gdy widzi dwa zwisające ciała z sufitu. Niedługo po tym sprzeciwia się uleczeniu przez Kurotsuchiego, poprzez wstrzyknięcie zielonej substancji do jego organizmu będąc ograniczonym przez Nemu. Ten mówi mu, aby się zamknął, po czym jego porucznik ściska Uryū jeszcze bardziej i Mayuri wstrzykuje mu antidotum. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Ishida atakuje Yammy'ego Ishida przybywa do piątej wieży, gdzie Ichigo i Ulquiorra walczą ze sobą, chroni Orihime przed Yammym, nokautując go jedną strzałą. Kiedy Llargo zamierza kontratakować, Ishida znów go rani, jednak Arrancar wciąż się trzyma na nogach. Uryū mówi, że nie jest tak źle jak na Espadę, po tym mówi "Mala Suerte" (pech) i wysyła w jego stronę strzały, łamiąc wszystkie filary w budynku i strącając Yammy'ego na dół. Następnie przejmuje pilnowanie Inoue, aby Kurosaki skupił się na walce. Atakuje go Loly, jednak skutecznie ją unieszkodliwia. thumb|190px|right|Poważne obrażenia ręki Ishidy, w wyniku jego walki z Ulquiorrą Po tym jak Ulquiorra używa Cero Oscuras, Ichigo prosi Ishidę, aby zabrał Orihime nad kopułę, z dala od miejsca walki. Ten nie jest tym zbyt przekonany, jednak ostatecznie niechętnie się zgadza. Aktywuje swoją platformę za pomocą Hirenkyaku i bierze Inoue nad kopułę. Komentuje, że Reiatsu nad kopułą, jest tak silne, że czuje się tak, jak ocean na niebie. Przybywają w samą porę i widzą, jak Ulquiorra przebija klatkę piersiową swoim Cero Oscuras, pozornie go zabijając. Orihime biegnie do niego i z całych sił próbuje go leczyć, natomiast Ishida atakuje z góry Espadę swoim Licht Regen. Atak nie przynosi skutków, Ulquiorra wychodzi i mówi, że do tej pory sądził, że Uryū jest najbardziej opanowanym przyjacielem Kurosakiego. Następnie atakuje go, przez co Ishida dostaje poważnych obrażeń lewej ręki, nie może nawet nią ruszać (w mandze zostaje odcięta do łokcia). Ishida przyjmuje znieczulenie i skutecznie tamuje krwawienie. Mówi Inoue, aby skupiła się na Ichigo, po czym wyciąga Seele Schneider i kontynuuje walkę. Ulquiorra atakuje go swoim Cero, co wzbudza u Orihime panikę. Oboje zauważają, że Ichigo zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać, jego włosy zaczynają rosnąć, a on zaczyna się przemieniać. thumb|left|190px|Ishida zostaje zaatakowany przez Hichigo Podczas walki z Ulquiorrą, Ichigo przemienia się, pojawiając się w nowej formie przypominającej Vasto Lorde. Ulquiorra odwraca się w stronę Kurosakiego i zaczyna z nim walczyć. Kiedy idzie wykończyć Espadę swoim czerwonym Cero, Ishida zatrzymuje go, mówiąc, że to nie ma sensu. Ten przebija brzuch kataną, ujawniając, że nie odróżnia wrogów od przyjaciół. Następnie przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia Cero na Quincym, jednak nieco zregenerowany Ulquiorra atakuje Ichigo, odcinając jeden z jego rogów. Potem ogromna eksplozja zachodzi nad głową Ichigo, dzięki czemu wraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Jest zszokowany, gdy widzi swój miecz w brzuchu Quinciego. Pomimo tego, że jest ciężko ranny, Uryū wydaje się być zadowolony z tego, że jego przyjaciel wrócił do normy, widać nawet lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Ulquiorra zostaje ciężko ranny po walce, co powoduje, że zostaje zmieciony w pył. Następnie Ichigo idzie pomóc swoim przyjaciołom w walce z Yammym, pozostawiając Orihime i Ishidę na miejscu poprzedniej walki, aby mogła go uleczyć. thumb|right|190px|Ishida wraz z Chadem, Renjim, Inoue i Rukią wracają do Karakury Później widzimy go, gdy wraz z Renjim, Rukią, Orihime i Chadem w Karakurze, gdzie jego lewa ręka jest owinięta w bandaże. Kiedy Ichigo nagle upada po walce z Aizenem, Ishida natychmiastowo interweniuje, po czym pomaga mu reszta grupy. Potem jest widziany w pokoju Kurosakiego, gdy się budzi z ponad miesięcznej śpiączki. Jak wyjaśnia Kuchiki, Ichigo był nieprzytomny przez miesiąc i stracił swoje moce Shinigami. Ishida jest świadkiem pożegnania Rukii z Kurosakim. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Uryū i Chad pojawiają się, by powstrzymać Muramasę Gdy Muramasa pojawia się w Karakurze, Uryū i Chad biegną skonfrontować się z nim po tym, jak Orihime ich uleczyła. Uryū nie całkiem rozpoznaje reiatsu Muramasy i pyta się go, kim jest. Muramasa nie odpowiada i tym razem on pyta się ich, kim są i czy są związani z Shinigami. Uryū i Chad atakują go i udaje im się zajść go od boku, jednak Senbonzakura blokuje atak. Ishida atakuje nowego przeciwnika, jednak ten blokuje wszystkie ataki. Uryū unika ataku Senbonzakury, jednak odsłania się przed Muramasą. W ostatniej chwili ratuje go Orihime. Rukia podążając za reiatsu brata znajduje ich i tłumaczy, kim jest Muramasa. Uryū pyta się, dlaczego jest on w realnym świecie, po czym próbuje powstrzymać Muramasę przed ucieczką, jednak zostaje zablokowany przez Senbonzakurę. Zostaje przez niego zaatakowany, jednak blokuje się Seele Schneiderem. Oboje walczą na krótkie miecze. Kiedy Senbonzakura próbuje wykończyć Ishidę zauważa, że jego reishi jest absorbowane. Uryū wykorzystuje zebraną energię i skutecznie trafia przeciwnika. Po chwili biegnie pomóc Rukii, jednak Senbonzakura nadal stoi na jego drodze. Po tym, jak uwolniony Kōga Kuchiki odrzuca Muramasę, ten traci kontrolę i zamienia się w Hollowa. Ishida używa swoich mocy, aby powstrzymywać Hollowy przed połączeniem się z Muramasą i próbuje zniszczyć samego Muramasę. Jednakże przeciwnik dowodzi szybko, że łatwo może unikać strzał Uryū. Kiedy jego druga przemiana zaczyna przyciągać coraz więcej Hollowów, Uryū łączy się z Sado w niszczeniu ich, aby zapobiec rośnięciu w siłę Muramasy. Na szczęście kilku Shinigami i ich uwolnione dusze Zanpakutō przybywają z pomocą. Suì-Fēng początkowo rusza ku barierze, jednak Ishida zatrzymuje ją twierdząc, że Ichigo jest w środku. Później bariera rozpadła się, a Uryū i inni ruszają, aby znaleźć Ichigo i umierającego Muramasę. Po tym, jak Muramasa przeprasza za swoje występki Kurosaki tłumaczy mu, że zachował swoją dumę jako Zanpakutō. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Kiedy Uryú jest z Sado, Orihime i Rukią nad głową Ichigo, Orihime pyta się czy przydałaby im się pomoc, ale on odrzuca jej ofertę. Uryú zauważa, że Ichigo nie uległ żadnym zmianom, Sado wywodzi żeby Rukia została w Karakurze aby Ichigo nie musiał poświęcać więcej Reiatsu niż to konieczne. 190px|thumb|right|Uryū pojawia się, by walczyć z Inabą Po tym jak Kon i Nozomi są na zbyt niskim poziomie żeby pokonać Inabę, Uryú interweniuje aby puścił niewinną dziewczynę na ziemię, mówiąc mu, że to jego zły nawyk. Po uniku Uryú przez Kidō Inaby, przeciwnik stwierdza, że jest on Quincy. Uryú wystrzeliwuje ogromną ilość strzał, jednak Inaba unika je dzięki swemu Shunpo. Kagerōza wyjaśnia sekret swoich zdolności. Uryū stwierdza, że zdolność jego dedukcji jest podobna do nikczemnego naukowca. Inaba pyta się czy ma na myśli Mayuriego Kurotsuchi, na co ten potwierdza i ponownie atakuje strzałami. Inaba wykorzystuje Shunpo, jednak Uryū pojawia się za nim strzelając mu prosto w pierś i powala go na ziemię. thumb|190px|left|Inaba spada na ziemię przed Uryū Kiedy Inaba spadł na ziemię nieruchomy, Uryú tłumaczy mu jak powoduję zwiększenie swojej szybkości swojego Hirenkyaku. Kiedy Ishida odchodzi, komentuje że oni dadzą sobie radę. Nagle słyszy głośny wrzask Inaby. Szybko odwraca się, lecz nie widzi jego ciała. Uryú patrzy w górę i widzi Inabę na ścianie niemal nienaruszonego. Kagerōza wywołują swoje Zanpakutō, Raikū, przez co Uryū ciężko ranny pada na ziemię. Inaba próbuje ponownie zabić Kona, ale chłopak przerywa mu chcąc dowiedzieć się o jego sekrecie Shikai. Shinigami przeprasza go, że moce Uryū są przeciwko niemu bezużytecznie oraz mówi, że zakończy jego cierpienie. Inaba próbuje wykorzystać Kidō, ale interweniuje Orihime i ratuje Uryú życie. Pózniej Uryū siedzi w milczeniu z Sado, Ichigo i Orihime ocenia stan Nozomi. Kiedy dziewczyna budzi się, Ishida informuje ją, że jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. W czasie kiedy Ichigo wyruszył do Soul Society, Uryū i pozostali organizują grilla dla Nozomi. Jednak dziewczyna niespodziewanie ucieka. Po jej odnalezieniu, Uryú stwierdza, że lubi grilla z przyjaciółmi. Podczas spaceru Uryú widzi eksplozję, udaje się na to miejsce i widzi Ikkaku i Yumichikę mających zamiar zabić swoich odpowiedników Reigai. Uryú posyła kilka strzał w fałszywy duet. Reigai Ikkaku zamierza z nim walczyć jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Yumichikę. Para postanawia wznowić poszukiwania Nozomi. Urahara pobiera informację o sytuacji w Soul Society, Ishida jest zaskoczony i pyta się czy może coś zrobić, ale sklepikarz odpowiada mu, że jeżeli coś zrobi będzie to na jego niekorzyść. Kiedy Ichigo prosi o pozwolenie przejścia do Soul Society, Kon zaczyna mówić, że jeżeli Ichigo pójdzie tam, to nie będą mieli nikogo do walki i wielokrotnie nazywa Uryú czteroma oczyma, co wyraźnie go bulwersuje. Kiedy Nozomi leczy Reiatsu Ichigo, staje się zmęczona. Uryú stwierdza, że to przez to iż nie korzystała ze swoich mocy Shinigami. Kon ponownie próbuje przekonać Ichigo by ten został i pyta czy inni mogli by pomóc. Uryú mówi że mogliby spróbować ale to nic nie zdziała, a Ichigo jest zbyt uparty. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Ichigo i Ishida powalają [[Obuta|Obutę]] Siedemnaście miesięcy po tym, jak Ichigo stracił moce, Ishida przejmuje obowiązki Kurosakiego, mając za zadanie ochronę Karakury, ponieważ Zennosuke Kurumadani jest nieufny i niepoważny. Pewnego dnia w klasie dostaje powiadomienie o Pustym, po czym wybiega z klasy, mówiąc tylko, że musi iść do pielęgniarki. Kiedy gang Miyakou szuka Ichigo, blokując bramę wyjścia ze szkoły, Uryū każe im odejść. Kiedy jeden z członków gangu pyta, czy to on jest Kurosakim, on pyta, czy wygląda jak Ichigo. Zmienia zdanie, mówiąc, że nie odejdą stąd, bo nie będą w stanie. Po starciu, Ichigo zostaje porwany do auta, po czym odjeżdża. Uryū próbuje się dowiedzieć co się stało i wpada na Orihime. Zaczynają rozmawiać o Kurosakim i o tym, że nie mogą go wyczuć. Ishida mówi, że to normalne, ponieważ kilkanaście miesięcy temu stracił moce. 190px|thumb|left|Ishida goni [[Shūkurō Tsukishima|nieznanego mężczyznę]] Później tego samego dnia, Uryū idzie do domu Ichigo, gdzie widzi Orihime, która dotarła tam szybciej. Próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat dziwnie otaczającego uczucia wokół Kurosakiego. Potem postanawia sprawdzić, czy coś się dzieje w mieście i wyczuwa obecność kogoś wyżej niego. Spostrzega mężczyznę stojącego na dachu. Zanim ustala kim jest, tajemnicza osoba ucieka. Zaczyna go gonić i stwierdza, że mężczyzna używa prędkości przewyższającej ludzkie zdolności. Zauważa też, że nie może wyczuć żadnej energii duchowej wokół człowieka, przez co nie może ustalić jakich umiejętności używa obcy. Następnie znika przez narastające światło. Zanim zareaguje, mężczyzna atakuje go. Po tym leży samotnie na ulicy z mocno poranioną ręką, po czym przychodzą po niego sanitariusze. thumb|190px|right|Ichigo i Orihime odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu Ishida zostaje przyjęty do Szpitala w Karakurze, gdzie jest leczony przez swojego ojca. Po operacji, Orihime odwiedza go. Później Ichigo także go odwiedza, z bardzo zmartwioną miną. Uryū denerwuje się na niego, za to, że tutaj przyszedł, starając się go chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ishida pyta, czy wizyta gości ma wpływ na jego rany. Po zapoznaniu się z diagnozą Ryūkena, Ichigo pyta go dokładnie, w jakich okolicznościach został tak zraniony. Uryū nic mu nie odpowiada, dlatego jego ojciec postanawia powiedzieć co się stało, ponieważ jest to istotne. Ishida mówi mu, aby był cicho i prosi o odejście. Przyjaciele wysłuchują go, po czym odchodzą razem z jego ojcem. thumb|left|190px|Ishida rozmawia z Inoue Widzimy później Ishidę czytającego książkę. Nagle do drzwi ktoś puka i tą osobą okazuje się być Orihime. Uryū przeprasza ją, że tak nagle zadzwonił i dziękuje jej za przyjście. Orihime mówi mu, że to nic takiego i pyta, czy na pewno może już siedzieć, jednak ten odpowiada, że jedynie tylko to może na razie zrobić. Inoue mówi mu następnie, że mogłaby wyleczyć jego rany w mgnieniu oka. Ten potwierdza jej myśl i mówi, że odmówił jej tego, ponieważ był wtedy zdenerwowany, a informacje, które posiadał i tak były bezużyteczne, więc musi się trzymać z dala od reszty, jeśli to on jest celem Tsukishimy. Zmienia jednak zdanie i mówi, że chciałby, aby Inoue go uleczyła. Tłumaczy, że spowodowane to jest tym, że Ichigo spotkał się z tym, który go zaatakował. Twierdzi, że Reiatsu było nieco inne, jednak jest pewien, że to Kurosaki. Nie ma pojęcia co sprawiło, że jego energia się zmieniła, ale wie, że nie może tutaj tak bezczynnie siedzieć. Pyta jej następnie, czy poczuła podobne zaburzenia jak on. Ta potwierdza jego słowa, lecz Ichigo nie chciał jej o tym powiedzieć, dlatego ona nie chce na niego naciskać. Sądzi, że jeśli wyczuwa koło Kurosakiego tą samą osobę, która go zaatakowała, to musi to być ta sama, która ją też zaatakowała. Ishida jest zdziwiony faktem, że ktoś ją napadł. Gdy Inoue toczy rozmowę z Uryū, stwierdzając, że jeśli oboje zostali zaatakowani przez tą samą osobę, a różnica między ich obrażeniami jest bardzo widoczna, Ishida przerywa jej, zaprzeczając, po czym mówi, że nawet umiejętności przeciwnika wydają się inne. Inoue nagle przypomina sobie o mieczu Tsukishimy. Twierdzi, że swój Zanpakutō nazwał Fullbringiem, i pyta, czy w jego walce także go tak zrobił. Uryū przeprasza ją i mówi, że właściwie nie miał czasu go o to zapytać. Budzi to w Orihime wątpliwości i rozmyśla nad tym, że przed rozmową z Ishidą była pewna, że to miecz Shinigami. Po pewnym czasie widzimy, jak Ishida opuszcza szpital i udaje się do nieznanego miejsca. thumb|right|190px|Ishida znajduje Ichigo Ishida ostatecznie znajduje Ichigo i Ginjō walczących z Tsukishimą. Aktywuje swój Ginrei Kojaku i mówi Kurosakiemu, aby przyszedł do niego. Uryū tłumaczy mu, że jest po jego stronie, jednak Ichigo nie jest w stanie mu uwierzyć, ponieważ wiedział, że Shūkurō przebił go swoim mieczem. Następnie Ishida krzyczy do niego, że człowiek, który go zaatakował stoi za nim i okazuje się nim być Kūgo, ku zdziwieniu Kurosakiego. Uryū wysyła serię strzał w stronę zdrajcy, ale on je blokuje i powala Ichigo na ziemię. Quincy stara się mu pomóc, jednak Tsukishima uderza go od tyłu, raniąc Ishidę. Kiedy Ichigo, po odzyskaniu swoich mocy, trafia razem z Kūgo do wymiaru Yukio, pojawia się za nim Uryū. Wyjaśnia on, że Rukia go uleczyła, po czym obaj stają do walki z Ginjō. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Stara gwardia przeciw Hollowom Pewnego dnia po zmroku Quincy przychodzi z pomocą nowym obrońcom Karakury. Dołącza do walki przeciw Hollowom, a między nim a Przedstawicielem Shinigami dochodzi do tradycyjnego spięcia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 8-11 Dwa dni później wraz z Chadem i zaopatrzoną w chleb Inoue składa wizytę Kurosakiemu. Gospodarz ma pretensje z powodu nieużywania przez nich dzwonka, lecz Uryū odpiera, że napotkali jego siostrę. Gdy radzi przynieść talerze, rozpoczyna się sprzeczka o wydawanie rozkazów. Jest świadkiem przybycia mężczyzny, który przedstawia się jako Asguiaro Ebern.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 5-16 Po pozostałościach maski na twarzy intruza osądza, że mają do czynienia z Arrancarem. Przedkłada pałaszowanie chleba nad walkę – tę pozostawia właścicielowi łóżka, na którym stanął Ebern.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 482, strona 3 Uśmierza obawy Ryūnosuke Yukiego, zmartwionego długą nieobecnością gospodarza. Dociska okulary i stwierdza, że Reiatsu nieprzyjaciela zniknęło, a on nie planował pomagać Ichigo, gdyż jego porażka była poza wszelką wątpliwością. Obrusza się, gdy Inoue komentuje jego przyjacielską relację z Kurosakim. Wysłuchuje wiadomości o śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe. Dedukuje, że Ryūnosuke, tuzinkowego żołnierza, wtajemniczono w detale zgonu wicekapitana 1. Oddziału ze świadomością, że usłyszy o nich Przedstawiciel Shinigami. Zapowiada, że wkrótce Soul Society będzie potrzebować pomocy obrońcy Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 4-8 i 9 Na prośbę Kurosakiego nocą zjawia się w jego pokoju. Dowiaduje się rewelacji na temat podbicia Hueco Mundo. Przyjaciołom, którzy zamierzają ruszyć na ratunek pojmanemu Dondochakkce i innym, oznajmia, że tym razem nie będzie im towarzyszył. Spotyka się ze zrozumieniem Ichigo. Ten zauważa, iż celem egzystencji Quincych jest eliminacja Hollowów, lecz zaraz naigrawa się z Uryū, czym wprawia w ruch żyłkę na czole okularnika. Kurosaki rzuca, że doskonale poradzą sobie bez Ishidy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strona 11-13 thumb|right|190px|Uryū dołącza do [[Wandenreich]] Jakiś czas później zostaje wprowadzony przez Jugrama Haschwaltha do siedziby Wandenreich. Yhwach wita Uryū, nazywając go swym synem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 15-16 Na oczach wszystkich lider mianuje go swoim sukcesorem, czym budzi powszechne zdumienie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 1-5 Podczas gdy pomiędzy poruszonymi wieścią Sternritterami dochodzi do pewnego incydentu, przebywa w komnacie Yhwacha. By zakończyć ceremonię, Cesarz daje mu do wypicia pucharek z kapką własnej krwi, a tym samym nadaje mu Schrift – literę „'A'”. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 17 Po tym Uryū pyta protoplastę Quincych o powód desygnowania go na następcę. Dzieli się obawą, że powierzenie mu tej godności zrodzi niesnaski w armii. Fakt, że Uryū nie zaakceptował nominacji bezmyślnie, imponuje Yhwachowi. By naprowadzić Ishidę na trop odpowiedzi wódz pyta, dlaczego chłopak żyje. Zrozumienie spada na Uryū, o czym świadczy wyraz jego oczu w tamtej chwili. Yhwach, po pochwaleniu błyskotliwości okularnika, wspomina Auswählen, przeprowadzoną na 9 lat wstecz selekcję, w konsekwencji której wszyscy Gemischt Quincy ponieśli śmierć – wszyscy, prócz Uryū. Dowódca Wandenreich przyznaje, że Ishida posiada coś, co przewyższyło jego własną moc. Mówi sukcesorowi, by podążył za nim bez wątpliwości. Zgodzie Uryū towarzyszy zwrócenie się do mężczyzny honorowym tytułem „Wasza Wysokość”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Uryū, Yhwach i Haschwalth w Soul Society U boku lidera i Haschwaltha spogląda na lodowy wymiar, który zajął miejsce Seireitei. Cesarz Wandenreich zagaduje go o znajomość Keiser Gesang. Recytuje treść legendy o zapieczętowanym królu. Bohater podania uzupełnia pieśń o część: „a po 9 dniach odzyskał świat”. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 546, strony 12-17 Podczas gdy miasto staje się areną walk pomiędzy siłami Gotei 13 a Wandenreich, zostaje przy Yhwachu. Kiedy za sprawą Kisuke Urahary i Shin'eiyaku Bankai powracają do właścicieli, pyta wroga Shinigamich, czy przewidział taki rozwój sytuacji i otrzymuje twierdzącą odpowiedź.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strony 5 & 14 Nocą podchodzi pod drzwi, za którymi znajduje się pogrążony w śnie Yhwach. W wejściu do komnaty przeszkadza mu Haschwalth. Świdrując go zimnym spojrzeniem, blondyn informuje, że zakłócanie odpoczynku Jego Wysokości jest zakazane. Ishida odmawia przedstawienia intencji. Zauważa zmianę, jaka po zmierzchu zaszła w mężczyźnie. Przez usta Jugrama wyjawione zostaje, że gdy w nocy Yhwach na powrót staje się ojcem wszystkich Quincych, maskę władcy wkłada Sternritter „'B'”. Z opowieści mężczyzny dowiaduje się o kwintesencji mocy lidera, rytuale wypisania litery w duszy danej osoby, jego konsekwencjach oraz o przyczynie, dla której Yhwach prowadzi wojny. Nie ukrywa szoku na wieść, że i w jego duszy, poprzez wypicie krwi Yhwacha, wypisana została litera. Jugram przypiera go do ściany; oznajmia, że nie podoba mu się wyraz jego oczu. Suponuje, że zasilił szeregi Wandenreich dla powzięcia zemsty za matkę. Ostrzega go, że nie może zejść z obranej ścieżki – żyje i umrze dla Jego Wysokości. Konfrontacja między Sternritterami kończy się z pierwszym promieniem wschodzącego słońca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 565, strony 7-16 thumb|right|190px|W [[Reiōkyū]] Powrót Przedstawiciela Shinigami z treningu w Reiōkyū stanowi dla intrygantów znak do rozpoczęcia kolejnego etapu najazdu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strony 15-17 Uryū wraz z dowództwem Wandenreich znajduje się na szczycie jednej z wież, gdzie nie bez zaskoczenia przygląda się tworzeniu Klucza przez Jugrama. Yhwach wypowiada słowa o wdzięczności dla tych, którzy poprowadzili ich do światła i to jemu adresuje zagadkowe spojrzenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 3-6 Ishida postanawia osobiście zatrzymać zbliżającego się do baszty Kurosakiego – wymija Haschwaltha i posyła strzałę w dawnego sojusznika. Jego widok u boku antagonistów wprawia Ichigo w oszołomienie i rankor. Quincy nie odpowiada na pytania, lecz radzi Ichigo powrócić do domu. Na oczach Inoue i Chada spuszcza na kolegę Licht Regen. Pożegnawszy się tak, nie zważając na niosące się za nim okrzyki Kurosakiego, unosi się w powietrze zmierzając na rozłąkę, która, wedle ostrzeżenia Yhwacha, ma trwać wiecznie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 8-17 Gdy Quincy stawiają stopę w siedzibie Króla Dusz, jedynie on nie komentuje widoku. Chociaż zostaje otoczony gorącą wodą Tenjirō KirinjiegoManga Bleach, Rozdział 588, strony 3-10, wysiłki członka Oddziału Zerowego nie zatrzymują intruzów – ci za sprawką Nianzola Weizola wymijają Demona Gorących Źródeł.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 597, strona 7 Jest obserwatorem walki wspomnianego chłopca z Senjumaru Shutarą, jak i, po uwięzieniu w Klatce Życia, widzem bitwy elitarnych Sternritterów z Gwardią Królewską. Haschwalth uzmysławia mu, że w trakcie starcia z Ichibe'e Hyōsube Yhwach otworzył oczy i odzyskał zdolność The Almighty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 610, strony 2-3 W komnacie Króla Dusz poprzez ugodzenie Yorucihi Shihōin strzałą niweczy jej plan stworzenia nowego monarchy. Następnie atakuje Kurosakiego, tym samym pomagając Yhwachowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 619, strony 7-17 Staje przed zdradzonymi przyjaciółmi z ostrzeżeniem, że odda strzał, jeśli któreś z nich się poruszy. Nie rzuca słów na wiatr i zwalnia cięciwę, gdy czyni to Kurosaki. W rozmowie z nim ujawnia, że wie, co czeka światy po zwycięstwie Yhwacha (prawdziwie szokuje tym rozmówcę), a także oznajmia, że to z powodu bycia Quincym przeszedł na stronę wroga. Po przybyciu Schutzstaffel niszczy podłoże, tym samym zrzucając Orihime, Chada, Ganju i Ichigo w przepaść. Odgaduje, co zamierzał powiedzieć mu Lille Barro, czym zdobywa uznanie Gerarda Valkyrie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strony 2-12 Podczas gdy lider absorbuje Króla Dusz, Quincy przebywają w osobnym pokoju. Tam Gerard dostrzega jego zmartwienie i pociesza, że ich przywódca stanie się silniejszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 625, strona 16 Uryū jest zszokowany widokiem Yhwacha po metamorfozie. W zdumieniu przygląda się też, jak Haschwalth przyklęka przed Yhwachem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 626, strony 10-16 Również oddaje mu pokłon i wysłuchuje, jak wódz nadaje miejscu nazwę Wahrwelt.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 1-2 Z rozkazu lidera udaje się do Zwei Ast, drugiej gałęzi miasta, na poszukiwanie intruzów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strona 7 Po powrocie do zamku spotyka Wielkiego Mistrza Sternritter. Quincy wymieniają uwagi o ich obserwowalnych zmartwieniach. Gdy Uryū dostrzega źródło trosk Jugrama – widzące przyszłość oczy, które, jak zaraz sugeruje, mogły dostrzec jego zdradę – jego własne otwierają się szeroko. Jugram wyciąga przedmioty, które Uryū rozmieścił na terenie Wahrwelt i w których Sternritter „'B'” rozpoznaje mechanizm ze skradzionej przez Sōkena Ishidę Leidenhand. Wnuk Sōkena wypiera się powiązania z nimi. Haschwalth postanawia sprawdzić jego lojalność. Po jego ataku Ishida wpada do pomieszczenia, w którym staje twarzą w twarz z KurosakimManga Bleach; Rozdział 659, strony 10-17, Inoue i Sado. Haschwalth chce, by zabijając tę trójkę dowiódł, że nie jest zdrajcą. Dodaje, że zna jego odpowiedź.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 660, strony 1-5 Po wymianie ataków z Kurosakim zrzuca przyjaciół do dolnego pomieszczenia. Oddaje im Klucz Słońca i instruuje, jak dotrzeć do Bramy Słońca. Oświadcza, że samotnie zniszczy Wahrwelt przy użyciu rozstawionych mechanizmów. Na sprzeciwy Kurosakiego odpowiada, że z tego powodu działał sam. Twierdzi, że nie istnieje inny sposób pokonania Yhwacha i, jak tłumaczy, tylko jego Reiatsu aktywuje przedmioty. Choć pośpiesza trio, okazuje się, że Haschwalth wszystko słyszał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 660, strony 6-17 Ponadto, zdumiewając go, Haschwalth wyjawia, że zniszczył Bramę Słońca, która prowadziła do Świata Ludzi. Jugram decyduje się zakończyć podstęp Ishidy, nim Jego Wysokość się obudzi. Okularnik zwraca uwagę na jego słowa, wyjaśnia Kurosakiego, że obecnie Yhwach nie posiada mocy i poucza go o miejscu pobytu lidera. Zasługuje na uśmiech Ichigo stwierdzeniem, że nie są to ich ostatnie słowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 661, strony 1-5 Zauważa, że Jugram nie zamierza ścigać odbiegających. Ponieważ ten utrzymuje, że jego towarzysze poniosą klęskę, Uryū wyraża przypuszczenie, iż przyszłość można zmienić. Swoją postawą zaskakuje rywala, a uśmiech z jego twarzy ściera, gdy oznajmia, że szok Jugrama dowodzi, że nie przewidział on wszystkiego. Rozpoczyna się walka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 661, strony 6-9 Choć zostaje w niej ranny, o poranku z uśmiechem rzuca, że przeciwnik nie zdołał rozprawić się z nim w zaplanowanym czasie. Zostaje porównany do bestii, co przyjmuje jako komplement.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 672, strony 9-12 Niedługo potem wyczuwa Reiatsu Ichigo, który dotarł do lidera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 673, strona 3 Odnosi kolejne obrażenia i zostaje powalony przez Quincy'ego na ziemię. Rywal rozprawia o znaczeniu szal wagi w życiu człowieka. Przyznaje, że nie wie, kim jest obecny Uryū Ishida. Uryū, podnosząc się na nogi i przywołując nowy łuk odpiera, że sam tego nie wie i nie dowie się, dopóki nie pokona Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 674, strony 14-16 Uryū napręża cięciwę łuku. Jugram przyglądał mu się. Nagle Ishida zapytał się, czy może zadać mu pytanie. Bez czekania na jego zgodę, zapytał się go, czemu interesuje się nim. Skomentował jego osobowość, że nigdy nie wydawał się typem osoby, która się tym interesuje. Dodaje, że pewnie dawno zorientował się, co było jego celem. Dopowiedział, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby ruszył do Yhwacha. Haschwalth powtórzył, że zna wynik tej walki. Uryū mówi, że przeznaczenie, które widział, można zmienić. Jugram z małym uśmiechem na twarzy zgadza się z jego słowami. Powiedział, że w końcu jest naczyniem, które pożycza moc od władcy. Z większym uśmiechem mówi że to nie moc widzenia robi z Yhwacha przerażającą osobę. Postanawia użyć swojego Schriftu podczas walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 675, strony 1-4 Uryū dyszał zmęczony i poobijany na ziemi. Yhwach szedł do niego z tarczą i mówiąc o swojej mocy - The Balance. Powiedział, że całe "nieszczęście", które może mu się trafić, przekierowuje do swojej Freund Schild. Stwierdził, że szanse Uryū na pokonanie go, wynosi zero procent. Wyciąga swój miecz do góry mówiąc że jeżeli chce milczeć, to mu to pasuje. Ishida ostatkiem sił pyta się go, czy chce zobaczyć jego schrift. Jugram komentuje, że zdrajca jest smutnym desperatem próbującym kupić sobie kilka cennych sekund. Ishida wstaje i mówi że to już pora na pokazanie mu swojej mocy. Używa swojego schriftu - Antithesis. Jugram zostaje ranny. Haschwalth ze zdziwieniem pyta się co to jest. Uryū mówi mu, że mógł zwrócić wszelkie obrażenia, które mu zadał. Jugram komentuje, że być może byłaby w stanie pokonać Yhwacha. Quincy pyta się, co ma na myśli. Ten mówi, że miał racje przy zatrzymywaniu go w tym miejscu. Uryū próbuje biegnąc do Yhwacha, lecz zostaje ranny. Ten upada, a Haschwalth mówi, że jego moc słabo wychodzi w porównaniu do jego mocy. Mówi, że zwrócił Ishidzie zadane obrażenia. Przypomina, że Uryū ma zerowe szanse na wygraną. Ishida próbuje wstać. Jugram dodaje, że ten nie wie kiedy się poddać i reszta ludzi może się uczyć od jego błędu. Sternritter ,,B" pojawia się nad nim i próbuje go dobić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 679, strony 5-13 Jugram stoi nad ciężko rannym Uryū. Haschwalth komentuje, że nadal może się ruszać a Ishida przytacza porównanie rywala. Uryū opowiada o Ichigo. Jugram zaciska mocniej trzymany miecz. Uryū kontynuuje swe słowa. Sternritter ,,B" komentuje wywód przeciwnika. Mówi, że nie pytał się o jego uczucia. Uryū ciągnie dalej temat. Odparł, że dołączył do Wandenreich dla nich. Jugrama opanował gniew. W ataku złości próbował zaatakować przeciwnika, lecz światło Auswählen padło na niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 680, strony 6-12 Epilog W nieokreślonym bliżej czasie Uryū skończył studia medycyny, co pozwoliło mu zostać lekarzem w głównym szpitalu Karakura. Jest widoczny na dachu szpitala oglądając walkę Chada na telefonie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 686, strona 7 Wyposażenie Rękawica Sanrei (kiedyś): W celu dorównania Shinigami z Soul Society, Ishida trenował przed wyruszeniem tam, opierając swój trening na rękawicy - prezencie od swojego dziadka. Po tygodniach treningu nad tym wynalazkiem, energia duchowa Uryū znacznie wzrosła. Jego łuk zmienił nieco wygląd oraz siłę, dzięki czemu łatwo przytłacza Reiatsu Shinigami średniego poziomu. thumb|right|190px|Seele Schneider Seele Schneider: Ishida jest w stanie używać duchowego miecza. Mimo że niedawno otrzymał ten miecz (właściwie ukradł z ekwipunku ojca), to zdołał pokonać Privaron Espadę. Potrafi go używać z bliskiej odległości, ale może go także używać jako strzały, montując go w swoim łuku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 258, strony 1-19 Bransoletka Quincy (kiedyś): W czasie inwazji Bount, Ishida dostał od Nemu Kurotsuchi właśnie ten artefakt, aby odzyskał w pewnym stopniu swoje moce Quincy. Po bitwie, gdzie jego ograniczenia zwiększyły się, zorientował się, jak używać tego łuku, aby nie aktywowało się samozniszczenie. Opanował go w takim stopniu, że był w stanie zaskoczyć Ran'Tao. Artefakt został zniszczony w czasie walki z Jinem Kariyą. thumb|right|190px|Krzyż Quincy Krzyż Quincy: W całej serii Bleacha, Ishida zmienia wygląd swojego krzyża w sumie 3 razy. Za każdym razem jego moce rosły. Obecnie nosi krzyż, który dostał od ojca i jest w kształcie pentagramu. Przedmiot jest używany w celu ukazania i użycia łuku Quincy, który wystrzeliwuje strzały będące energią duchową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 242, strony 17-19 Przynęta na Hollowy: Zwykle stosowana przez Quincy w celu zwabienia Hollowów słabego poziomu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 36, strona 18 Złota moneta po rozkruszeniu zaczyna działać. Ishida używa tego po raz pierwszy w czasie pojedynku z Ichigo. : Po uratowaniu Uryū od Szayela Aporro, Mayuri Kurotsuchi daje Uryū miny utworzone i specjalnie przeznaczony do stosowania na Arrancarów. Gdy w pobliżu czujników pojawi się reitatsu Arrancarów, to mina się gwałtownie detonuje. Ishida następnie używa tego na espadzie - Yammym Llargo, krytycznie raniąc Arrancara. Wybuch był bardzo silny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 343, strony 18-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strona 6 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Antithesis użyte na Jugramie |kanzen henryū anchisāshisu|po angielsku „''Antyteza''”, po japońsku „''Wstrzymanie Absolutne''”}}: Schrift Uryū pozwala na odwrócenie bądź przeniesienie obrażeń na przeciwnika. Gdy został ciężko ranny w walce z Jugramem, przeniósł na niego zadane obrażenia. Jednakże i ta umiejętność ma swoją wadę. Może jej tylko raz użyć podczas walki. Ze słów Wielkiego Mistrza Sternritter można wywnioskować, że Uryū byłby niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem dla Jego Wysokości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 679, strona 9-11 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Ishida jako Quincy przede wszystkich potrafi pochłaniać energię duchową z atmosfery, po czym łączy ją z własnym Reiatsu w postaci broni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strona 3 Łatwiej pochłania energię w miejscach o większym stężeniu duchowym, np. w Soul Society czy w Hueco Mundo. Potrafi manipulować energią w celach ofensywnych i defensywnych. Najczęściej zamienia tę energię w postać łuku i strzał, ale może też przemienić ją w postać miecza (Seele Schneider) lub Gintō. * Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały: Ponieważ jego moc wzrasta, Ishida może wystrzelić większą ilość duchowych strzał. Jego obecny limit wynosi 1200 pocisków. Świadomość duchowa: Jako Quincy, Ishida potrafi wyczuć Reiatsu z dużej odległości, szczególnie Hollowów. Potrafił także pokazać, w którym to było kierunku. Jego świadomość pozwala na szybki przekaz informacji o zmianie stanu różnych jednostek. Potrafił wykryć pojawianie się Ichigo i Rukii w świecie ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strony 16-17 Wysoka moc duchowa: Ishida wykazał się wysoką energią duchową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strona 16 Świetnie opanował pochłanianie Reiryoku z atmosfery, dzięki czemu jego ataki wzmacniają się. Kiedy odzyskał swoje moce dzięki ojcu, powiększyły się. Przewyższa moc Privaron Espady, prawdopodobnie jest nawet silniejszy od najsłabszych członków obecnej Espady. Gdy stracił moce, był w stanie oderwać rękę Menosowi, używając tylko Gintō. Ekspert walki mieczem: Podczas walki z Cirucci Sanderwicci, Ishida fachowo posługuje się Seele Schneiderem w starciu. Mimo że zazwyczaj używa go jako strzały, prawdopodobnie posiada pewne zdolności walki mieczem, w razie wypadku. W anime skutecznie powstrzymuje ataki Senbonzakury Seele Schneiderem, blokując niektóre jego ataki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 249 Doskonała inteligencja i sprawność fizyczna: Oprócz zdolności Quincy, Ishida posiada świetne umiejętności psychiczne jak i fizyczne, które objawiają się w testach na inteligencję i znaczącymi zdolnościami sportowymi. Używa swojej inteligencji do odnalezienia słabych punktów przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 243 Ze względu na utrzymanie swojej sprawności fizycznej, Ishida jest dość odporny na ataki wrogów. Był w stanie wydedukować, kiedy Ichigo otrzymał moce Shinigami i znał tożsamość Rukii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strona 17 * Znajomość języków obcych: Posiada również sporą wiedzę o języku hiszpańskim. Rozumie pojęcia i działania niektórych ataków Arrancarów, poprzez przetłumaczenie ich nazw na swój język. Po klęsce Yammy'ego powiedział Mala Suerte, co znaczy pech. Przed wyruszeniem do Las Noches widzimy, jak czyta niemieckie książki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strona 3 Większość jego ataków opiera się właśnie na języku niemieckim. Możemy więc powiedzieć, że Ishida sprawnie posługuje się językiem japońskim, hiszpańskim oraz niemieckim.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 227 * Wiedza medyczna: Po ukończeniu szkoły medycznej i zostaniu lekarzem, Uryū jest obeznany w medycynie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 686, strona 10 Ekspert Gintō: Ishida wykazał się przechowywaniem swojej energii duchowej w srebrnych ampułkach, ich działanie jest podobne do Kidō. Kiedy stracił swoje moce Quincy, opierał się głównie na Gintō, a także podczas treningu ze swoim ojcem. Był w stanie odciąć rękę Menosowi, używając Haizen, oparte na Gintō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 185, strony 17-24 Ekspert walki wręcz: Pomimo tego, że technika walki Ishidy jest oparta na dystansie, to wykazał się on walką z bliskiej odległości. Kiedy gang przyszedł po Ichigo, Ishida ze spokojem się im stawił i pokonał wszystkich, używając gołych pięści (choć nie bez pomocy Ichigo). Mimo tych umiejętności, Uryū jest sprawniejszy w walce mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 425, strona 17 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Nowy łuk Uryū, Ginrei Kojaku : Po tym jak Ishida odzyskuje swoje moce poprzez trening u swojego ojca, dostaje nowy krzyż Quincy, przypominający miniaturę jego aktualnego łuku. Ten łuk po raz pierwszy widzimy podczas walki z Arrancarem Aisslingerem WernarremManga Bleach; Rozdział 243, strony 1-4, jednak większość jego umiejętności zostały dopiero pokazane w czasie walki z Cirucci Sanderwicci. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej broni, łuk ten przypomina pajęczą sieć. Uryū może wystrzelić maksymalnie 1200 strzał w jednym momencie, do tego może zmienić trajektorię lotu swoich pocisków, co czyni jego ataki nieprzewidywalne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 243, strony 13-14 Wykazał się również używaniem łuku do tymczasowej obrony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 255, strony 13-19 Nabywa także nowy przedmiot zwany |zere shunaida/kon wo kirisaku mono|po niemiecku „''Krawiec Dusz''”, a japońsku „''Przecinający Dusze''”}}, który może wystrzelić za pomocą swojego nowego łuku, powodując spore szody przeciwnikowi. Atak ten jest wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać Privaron Espadę. Techniki : Jest rzadką techniką stosowaną przez Quincy, tylko niewielu potrafi z niej korzystać. Ishida jest dobrze zorientowany w używaniu tej umiejętności, która nie została opanowana przez całe życie większości Quincy. Technika ta pozwala na poruszaniem swoim ciałem jak lalką w przypadku, np. paraliżu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 124, strony 1-19 |hairihhi bufairu|po niemiecku "Święta Strzała", a japońsku "Niszcząca Strzała Świętości"}}: Ishida może zebrać Reishi z otoczenia i kształtować je do strzał. Z Ginrei Kojaku, Ishida może wystrzelić do 1200 strzałów kolejno.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 243, strony 13-14 Może zwolnić setki strzał na raz, które Ichigo nazywa "spray na owady", po tym, jak go używa na rój Hollowów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 : Ishida jest dobrze zaznajomiony w posługiwaniu się Hirenkyaku. Potrafi nadążyć nawet za kapitanem Mayurim, który pochwalił jego umiejętności, mówiąc, że ta technika jest trudna do opanowania, zwłaszcza w tak młodym wieku. Uryū pokazał ostatnio nową technikę w tej dziedzinie, która tworzy platformę Reishi pod nogami, dzięki czemu użytkownik może poruszać się wysoko nad ziemią. Pierwotnie używany w Hueco Mundo, Ishida wykazał także, że może jej używać w czasie podróży w Gargancie i może przenosić się nim na inne platformy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 348, strony 3-4 |rihito rēgen|po niemiecku i japońsku "Deszcz Światła"}}: Ishida pokazał tę technikę po raz pierwszy, gdy zyskał nowy łuk - Ginrei Kojaku. Duża ilość Reiryoku jest gromadzona w jego lewej ręce, po czym deszcz strzał leci w jeden punkt, co tworzy ogromną eksplozję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 349, strona 9 Osłona Reishi: Chociaż nie jest przeznaczona do stosowania w ten sposób, Ishida jest w stanie wykorzystać Ginrei Kojaku jako osłony tymczasowej, aby zablokować kilka ataków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 255, strony 13-19 thumb|right|190px|Uryū pokazuje nowy łuk w walce z Kūgo * Nowy łuk: 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, Uryū pokazuje nowy łuk. Jest on mniejszy, przypominając łuk ojca. Na łuku z każdej strony widnieją strzały, które przecinają się do centrum.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strona 8 Heilig Pfeil: Podobnie jak w poprzednim łuku, Ishida może zebrać Reishi z otoczenia i kształtować go do strzał. Według Quilge Opie, Heilig Pfeil Uryū nie powinien być słabszy niż jego własny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 470, strona 15 thumb|right|190px|Isida ma nowy łuk po przystąpieniu do [[Wandenreich]] * Nowy łuk: Po przystąpieniu do Wandenreich, Ishida dzierży nowy, kolorowy łuk światła. To jest mniej więcej taki sam, co miał wcześniej i ma pół-proste ramiona zwężające się do punktu, z uchwytem, jest znacznie cieńsza niż reszta łuku. Heilig Pfeil: W poprzednim łuku, Ishida może pobierać Reishi z otoczenia, jednak jego święte strzały są znacząco różne; mają one zauważalne groty, a ich końce są w kształcie znaku Quincy z ramionami wygiętymi do tyłu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strona 10 Wzmocniony Licht Regen: Ishida nie musi wyraźnie zbierać Reishi z pomocą lewego ramienia w przygotowaniu do korzystania z tej techniki, a może natychmiast wyzwolić lawinę świętych strzał w cel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 470, strona 15 Poprzednie moce i umiejętności Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Ishida ładuje strzałę ze swojego starego łuku, Kojaku (kiedyś): Łuk ten jest wygenerowany z niebieskiej energii duchowej Ishidy. Jego wielkość zależy od przepływającej energii duchowej użytkownika. Z tej broni Uryū jest w stanie zabić większość Hollowów za jednym strzałem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strony 18-20 W ramach treningu przed podróżą do Soul Society, Ishida używa Rękawicy Sanrei, co znacznie zwiększa jego możliwości. Wtedy jego łuk jest stały, pokryty czarno-białymi, skomplikowanymi wzorami. Na ręce ma rękawicę, która jest przywiązana do jego ręki małymi supłami. Ten łuk jest w stanie wystrzelić kilka strzał równocześnie. Dzięki usunięciu kolca z rękawicy, Uryū zyskuje dodatkowe umiejętności, które wystarczą na przebicie 1/2 ciała kapitana oraz zniszczenie jego Bankai. Cała pobliska energia jest pobierana do jego prawego ramienia, co przypomina kołczan strzał. Jednak uwolnienie tak gwałtownej energii powoduje zablokowanie mocy Quincy i osłabnięcie. Quincy: Letzt Stil |kuinshī retsutoshutīru|"Finalna Forma Quincy"}}: Ishida użył tej techniki na Mayurim. Po zdjęciu jednej części z rękawicy, jego moc nagle wzrasta. Jest na tyle silny, że przebił 1/2 ciała kapitana Kurotsuchiego oraz zniszczył jego Bankai. Przez swoją wysoką moc, technika ma jednak jeden poważny minus - pozbawia użytkownika mocy Quincy, choć może używać niektórych technik opartych na Gintō. Występy w innych mediach thumb|right|190px|Gert Sprenger użyte przeciwko [[Taikonowi]] Uryū występuje jako grywalna postać w Bleach: Soul Resurrección, gdzie walczy swoim Seele Schneiderem, łukiem i atakami Gintō. Ishida pojawia się w filmach The DiamondDust Rebellion i Jigoku-hen. W tym ostatnim używa techniki zwanej Gert Sprenger. Tworzy go za pomocą Seele Schneidera, który zatrzymuje się w powietrzu wokół przeciwnika i tworzy barierę o dużej gęstości Reishi. Ishida rzuca Gintō na Seele Schneidera i bariera się zmniejsza wybuchając. Cenzura thumb|right|190px|Różnica między mangą a anime W mandze Ulquiorze udaje się odciąć rękę Ishidzie, jednak w anime zostało to ograniczone do oparzeń i ran. Pomimo zniszczeń, z ran nie wydobywa się nawet krew. Podobno uszkodzenia w obu wersjach są tak poważne, że krew nie dopływa do jego ramienia, przez co nie może nią ruszać. Ciekawostki * Jego motyw muzyczny wybrany przez Tite Kubo to „''Idioteque''” autorstwa Radiohead. * Mimo iż jest wrogiem Shinigami, jak sam twierdzi, nie mógł odmówić pomocy kapitan Unohanie. * Jego walka z Mayurim w rankingu na najlepszą walkę zajęła 8. miejsce. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Uryū Ishida ru:Урюу Исида de:Uryū Ishida fr:Uryû Ishida es:Uryū Ishida id:Uryū Ishida hu:Ishida Uryu pt-br:Uryū Ishida it:Uryū Ishida pt:Uryū Ishida ca:Uryū Ishida cs:Uryū Ishida Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Liceum Karakura Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Sternritter